Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes of Light
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Luna has seized control of the Spirit World, and is ruling it with an iron fist. To prevent chaos from ensuing on the sacred plane, Ancient Fairy Dragon sends her four children to find their human partners, who are Luna's children. Join Shawn, Tori, Liz, and Emmy, as they fight to free the Spirit World and become the Heroes of Light
1. The Children of Ancient Fairy Dragon

**SoftWare: Please don't be mad at me for this.**

 **Tachyon: Why would they be mad at you?**

 **SoftWare: Just-. Never mind.**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Heroes of Light

Chapter One

The Children of Ancient Fairy Dragon

(Spirit World, secret location)

Three dragons stood in a cave hidden from the general population. But these dragons knew of it. They had been born

there. They were waiting for their mother. As they waited, one dragon, with blue-clear wings, and a body of glowing

blue light with red metal chest plating, spoke. "Why are we meeting here? The Guardian is sure to know of this place by

now." Another dragon, with skin similar to the other one spoke up. "Peace, brother. The Guardian thinks we left the

Spirit World years ago." The third dragon, one with black skin with rubies and sapphires in various spots, and red-clear

wings, spoke up. "She has been the Guardian for far too long. Mother has called us here to find the four Duelists who

bear our cards. They are all siblings. Two are together, and have their cards, but I do not know the location of the other

two." A fourth dragon flew in. It was a black dragon, with a collar around its neck. "My apologies for being late,

brothers." The other black dragon faced the newcomer. "What news do you bring from the Harpie Ladies, Phantasmal?"

Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon faced her brother. "They are prepared for battle. How go the armies of the Shining

Light, Tachyon?" Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon made no facial reaction. "They are prepared as well.

Lightray Gearfried is an excellent general." The other two dragons, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher

Dragon, faced the other two. Just then, a soft whoosh was heard. "Hello, my children." They all faced their mother,

Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Mother. When do we leave to find our partners?" Ancient Fairy Dragon faced Tachyon, the eldest,

and said, "Patience, my son. I must first tell you something else. Luna is becoming suspicious of my activities. This is

the last meeting I can have with you." The four children seemed upset by that news. Ancient Fairy Dragon then faced

them, and said, "As for the children, the Portals of Light will guide you to them. I wish you all the best of luck, my

children." All four dragons bowed to their mother, then departed, using the portals to find their partners, the four

children of the Guardian, in order to gain their aid, and free the Spirit World from the Guardian's control.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: (Hides behind a table with a NERF N-Strike Snapfire)**

 **Cipher: What is the matter with him?**

 **Tachyon: He feels that conflilct over this account will arise.**

 **Photon: He certainly has a good way of preparing.**

 **Phantasmal: (Sighs) At least he's not MY partner.**

 **SoftWare: I heard that.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Attack

**SoftWare: Where's Phantasmal?**

 **Cipher: Out for a flight.**

 **Photon: Do not ask why.**

 **SoftWare: Yeah, your world is in danger, and she goes flying?**

 **Tachyon: It is unfortunate that dragons cannot shrug. SoftWare does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Zexal, or any cards used, except for OC cards he introduces.**

Chapter Two

Attack

Shawn walked towards the pavilion. He intended on a quiet day of Dueling, but was caught off-guard by some man

wearing a Duel Disc, who threw one towards him. "I have finally found you, Son of the Guardian." Shawn rolled his

eyes. "Okay, whatever you're on, you need to get off it." The man grunted, and activated his Duel Disc. "Let us go!"

Shawn sighed. "If I must, to get the point through to your thick skull." He activated the Duel Disc, and slipped his Deck

in. "Light em up!"

(Shawn: 8000)

(Sun: 8000)

Shawn sighed. "Cute name." Sun rolled his eyes, and said, "I start. I Set a monster, and a card. Your move." Shawn

drew his card and raised an eyebrow. _'The Beginning. I can't use it yet, so I'll hang on to it for later.'_ "Since you control

a monster, and I don't, I can Special Summon my Level Warrior as a level 4 monster!"

(Level Warrior appeared: a level 3 monster with 300 ATK) (Level Warrior's LV: 4)

"I Normal Summon Bachibachibachi!"

(Bachibachibachi appeared: a level 3 monster with 800 ATK)

"I play the Spell Card Level Lifter! By discarding a monster from my hand, I can make the levels of two monsters I

control become the level of the monster I discard! In this case, level 8!" The monster he revealed was Hieratic Seal of

the Sun Dragon Overlord.

(Level Warrior's LV: 8)

(Bachibachibachi's LV: 8)

"I now Overlay Level 8 Level Warrior and Level 8 Bachibachibachi! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay

Network! Cross through the stars and envelope our enemies in eternal twilight! Arise! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes

Tachyon Dragon!" A large crystal rose from the Overlay Network, before slightly opening, causing four thin tails to come

out of the back of it, and wings popping out, as well as feet and legs, arms and hands, and a head with many horns,

with the number 107 embezzled on its largest right horn. Mysterious particles danced across its body.

(Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon appeared: a Rank 8 Xyz monster with 3000 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

Sun flinched. "So it is true. Ancient Fairy Dragon did have children." Shawn made no comment on that. "I play the Gold

Sarcophogas spell. I choose one card from my Deck, and Banish it. Then, during my 2nd Standby Phase after I activate

it, I add the card I chose to my hand." He chose Monster Reborn. "Now, I enter my Battle Phase! And as I do, I use

Tachyon's effect! Go! Tachyon Transmigration! By using one Overlay Unit, he negates the effects of all face-up monsters

on the field, then restores all Attack and Defense Points to normal!" Tachyon reassumed his crystal form, and unleashed

pure tachyonic radiation, which enveloped the entire field. "Now, attack his Defense Monster! Tachyon Spiral of

Destruction!" The Set monster was destroyed.

(Sun: 5800)

Sun was shocked. "How did I take damage?" Shawn sighed. "Bachibachibachi has an effect. If I use it for an Xyz

Syummon, the monster Summoned with him gains the effect of piercing damage." Sun sighed. "It matters not. The

monster was Shining Angel! I can Summon another from my Deck in Attack Mode!"

(Shining Angel appeared: a level 4 monster with 1400 ATK)

(Tachyon's ATK: 4000)

Sun flinched. "What? How did its Attack Points rise?" Shawn smirked. "His other effect. If you use a card effect, Tachyon

gains 1000 Attack Points, and he gets to attack again!" Sun gasped. "Tachyon, take it out!" Tachyon unleashed a beam

of purple energy, which destroyed the new Shining Angel.

(Sun: 3800)

Sun sighed. "I now play another to the field."

(Same as before)

"Too bad that's the last one."

(Tachyon's ATK: 5000)

"Tachyon, do the honors!" The third Shining Angel fell to Tachyon's power.

(Sun: 200)

Sun grimaced. "I play my Trap, A Hero Emerges! Choose a card in my hand." Shawn sighed. "The middle one." Sun

sighed. "It's a trap card. There is no effect." Shawn grinned.

(Tachyon: 6000)

Shawn pointed his Duel Disc at the opponent. "Let's finish this! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" "Ah!"

(Sun: 0)

Sun got up after his loss. "Not bad, but Lady Luna will not be so easy." With that, he vanished. Shawn sighed.

"Whatever."

A/N

SoftWare: That was fun.

Tachyon: (Loud sigh)

Computer: SoftWare, offline.


End file.
